The Burden of a Secret
by Sorceressoftheshire
Summary: This is a Merlin x Doctor Who crossover. The doctor Amy and Rory visit Camelot for Amy's birthday and chaos ensues. Who is the girl Morgana is searching for? Why does she want her? What happens when the Doctor discovers that magic DOES exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! This is my first story, so please, be nice. It's based at the beginning of season 5. I'll try to update every week, but no promises. **_

Merlin sighed wearily as he and Arthur rode down the trail from Jelizor back to Camelot. As king Arthur had to visit the far off kingdom to make peace with their new ruler, a magic user with an awful grudge against Arthur's father Uther. But as Uther was no longer king, Arthur thought it best to ally with a nation of powerful magic users with a new, more reasonable king. It was thanks to Merlin that the treaty had gone over well (as always). The two had been riding for over five hours and Merlins backside was becoming sore. Melin suddenly realized they had been riding for an hour and a half too long.

"Arthur" he said rather suddenly, as he had been silent for a good part of the hour.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked in the annoyed tone he always took in conversations with Merlin.

"As I remember the ride back from Jelizor takes three and a half hours" he said, "we have been riding for over five". Arthur was about to tell Merlin to stop complaining when he glanced at the sun, it was too low in the sky.

Arthur sighed, "It would be best if we set camp for the night, we will retrace our steps in the morning". Merlin nodded, dismounting. The two unpacked the supplies and began to set up camp, Merlin ached to use his magic to speed up the process, but he couldn't. Maybe one day soon, but not today. Arthur was beginning to realize that not all magic users were evil, but Merlin still thought it best not to reveal that his closest friend was of a group he had been taught to hate as a child.

"Merlin! Hello?" said Arthur rasping on his head. Merlin winced. Arthur sighed and shook his head, "honestly Merlin... We only have one tent but it's big enough for the two of us". Merlin almost blushed at the thought of such close quarters with the king but managed to keep his head in check.

After another hour the two men were fed and rather tired, they passed out around the fire not even making it to the tent. After sleeping for a few hours Merlin heard a voice in his mind, so quiet that he continued to sleep soundly.

_"Emrys,"_ it whispered, _"Emrys, help me please, please Emrys"._ It was the voice of a young girl, and the voice, etched into his mind, was so afraid, terrified even. But he barely even remembered hearing it in the morning.

(* = *)

"Merlin? Are you okay" asked Arthur his voice concerned. Merlin looked up, confused. Arthur pointed to his hands and Merlin looked, only to realize they were shaking horribly. Merlin couldn't understand why, but no matter how many different ways he tried to calm down it didn't work. Arthur watched his friend with concern, but didn't really think, much of it. Merlin always seemed terrified to him. He wasn't exactly a warrior **(hahaha)**.

The two were finished packing in a few minutes and were mounting their horses when they heard a few sticks snapped in the forest and the two exchanged a quick glance then pulled their horses behind a patch of nearby trees and held their breath, not wanting to engage in a fight that really may not be necessary the two held their breath and peered through a gap in the trees.

"Where's that damn kid" they heard a gruff male voice mumble.

"Patients Groz we shall find the girl soon, she can't have gotten far" answered a female voice the two immediately recognized as Morgana. Merlin could feel Arthur tense next to him in anger, Merlin put his hand on the king's shoulder and shook his head. He thought it best not to challenge Morgana and the mysterious Groaz at the moment.

"You said we would find her soon!" he growled, angered and impatient.

"Calm your self, we soon shall find her and... ah... _persuade _her to tell us" she said with a cruel smile. Arthur's lip curled in distaste at the sight of his half sister and her wicked plans. He couldn't understand why she had gone so bad. Father had loved her more than anything... more than him.

The two stood in silence for a few more moments then traveled back towards the forest, not exactly attempting to hide their presence. Arthur and Merlin crawled from their hiding place with Arthur fuming.

"Who is this poor child that witch is searching for?" he muttered, worried.

Merlin shook his head, "I've got no idea, but she knows something and Morgana wants it, we need to find her and protect her".

Arthur nodded and mounted his horse, "we shall search these forest's, follow the witch's trail, they seemed to have an idea to where she was". Merlin nodded in agreement and the two took after Morgana and her companion

( *=* )

"Amy, Rory!" a man in a tweed jacket **(I think it's tweed) **and a bowtie yelled into a strange blue box sitting in the middle of the forest.

"Hold your horses Doctor!" a female voice called back, "give us a minute!". Soon she and her male companion exited the box, both wearing strange clothes for the era they were currently standing in. The girl simple jeans and a long-sleeved v-neck shirt and the boy a warm jacket with worn blue jeans. The Doctor smiled widely and pulled out a key, locking the blue box.

"Welcome to 400 AD, where England will one day stand" he said with a rather insane smile. The couple smiled.

"Like the time of King Arthur and Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yes, but those stories are myths, so don't expect to see any sorcerers around here" The Doctor explained. Amy looked a little deflated.

"Well then, where are we?" asked Rory scanning the trees around him.

"Somewhere in the middle of the forest, we'll need to find a horse made trail to make our way to the nearest city" he said and the three made their way into the forest in search of a trail, which they promptly found about 10ft away from the TARDIS. Amy skipped down the trail pulling Rory behind her. The Doctor smiled, Amy seemed pleased with her birthday present. The friends continued walking for about eight minutes before they ran into other people.

There was a woman and a man, both rather filthy looking. The woman was beautiful, though her eyes stone cold and her hair tangled and feral looking. She kept a black cape wrapped around her as she studied the three as a threat. The man was extremely buff, his arms horribly scarred. He was bald and his face and head flawless, save for a strange eye tattooed on his forehead. Amy didn't trust either one of them. The woman seemed not to find any danger in the situation, as she approached Amy, completely ignoring her male companions.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a child, about seven, white hair?" she asked her voice beautiful and smooth, but sinister. Amy shook her head. Any kindness that had been painted on her face immediately disappeared.

"Well now that you've seen me I must kill you, we can't let Arthur or his servant find me now, can we?" she asked. Amy's eyes widened and she heard a loud blast as she and her companions were blown backwards by an invisible wall. Morgana smiled at her work and continued down the trail, Groz on her heals.

( * = * )

"We've been following her trail for hours!" complained Arthur, "this is a wild goose chase". They had found no sign of any child and even Merlin was beginning to feel that there was no point to their mission, when he heard the voice in his head again, definitely not a dream this time.

"_Emrys!" _it called, fearful, _"Save them! You must save them, please, you must, or Arthur will die and Camelot will fall!" _

"_Save who?" asked Merlin urgently. _

"_The Girl who waited, the roman centurion, and the last Timelord" _it answered and Merlin felt the psychic link sever itself.  
"This way!" he yelled to Arthur urgently, as he rode ahead, soon coming out onto the trail to Camelot.

"What is this about Merlin?" Arthur asked annoyed at his servant. Merlin ignored him and scanned the road.

"There!" he yelled as he spotted three figured lying motionless by the edge of the road, next to a cliff. He quickly dismounted and ran over to them, Arthur right behind him. Merlin crouched next to them and felt each one's pulse.

"They're alive" he announced, "But not for long, we need to get them back to Gaius!" he yelled swinging the woman's arm around his shoulder and pulling her over to his horse. Arthur had the other two men, one in front of him and one behind, the two rode for Camelot as fast as they could.

**Well there you go, chapter 1. Please tell me what you think, so rate and review. If you have any complaints, I would be happy to hear them if it makes the story better. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2, a New Discovery in Camelot

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again! I'm sorry I'm a few days late, but ya know Thanks Giving and stuff. So here's chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as chapter 1! **

The two men **(I mean really, Merlin isn't a boy anymore) **rushed back to Camelot as fast as they possibly could, as their horses were both carrying more than one person the journey took longer than they would have wished, but they made it back to the great kingdom within the hour. Arthur called over Percival to help them with the men. Merlin carried the woman easily, as she was very light. The three of them rushed into the castle, up the stairs, and through the corridors. The servants all turned to stare as they rushed by. It was truly a strange sight, but Merlin thought nothing of it, as he could feel the woman's life failing.

Merlin rushed into his home, ahead of the others, "Gaius!" he yelled in a panic. The old man rushed out from around a corner and immediately saw how dire the situation was.

"Put them on the cots" he ordered, and the three set the mysterious strangers down.

"My King, Percival, you may leave" he said and the two left to attend to their duties.

"Merlin I need an infusion of wormwood, quickly, they don't have much longer" Gaius commanded. Merlin rushed to get the herb. Gaius mixed it with something else he wasn't familiar with and poured the mixture into the first two's mouths. He suddenly stopped at the third.

"Why did you stop?" asked Merlin urgently. Gaius gestured him over and Merlin realized Gaius's weariness.

The man was glowing.

Merlin shook his head, "Gaius! Quick!". Gaius was pushed from his thoughts and poured the remainder of the medicine into the man's mouth.

"All we can do now is wait" Gaius said, "they should be okay".

"Why was that man glowing?" Merlin asked (the glowing had ceased).

Gaius shrugged, "I've never seen anything like it, it almost seemed like your eyes when you perform magic".

"They are dressed rather strangely too" he noted and Gaius nodded.

"Best to go perform your duties Merlin, I will find if you if there's any change".

( * = * )

Merlin spent the rest of the day finishing his duties half-assed. His mind was elsewhere. Even George's content 'tips' were lost to him.

That night him and the king were walking towards Arthur's chambers.

"How are they?" Arthur asked.

"Gaius said they should be okay, but I don't know, they... they seem different" Merlin answered, finally voicing his concerns. Arthur nodded, but stayed silent. Once they reached the King's chambers he bid Merlin goodnight and retired to his chambers. 

"How are they" Gwen asked her husband.

"Honestly I don't know" Arthur muttered, "Merlin was very vague". Gwen nodded and noting how exhausted her lover was refrained from asking anymore questions.

Merlin rushed back to Gaius, "How are they?" he asked entering his home.

"Their hearts are back to normal, I'd say they'll be awake by morning" he said. Merlin smiled.

"But one other thing, Merlin, you remember how this one was glowing this morning?" Merlin nodded, "I seems I've found another strange thing about him". 

"What is it?" asked Merlin worried.

"He has two hearts" said Gaius. Whatever Merlin was expecting Gaius to say it wasn't that.

"Wh- I mean... huh?" he stammered.

"Let's not dwell over it too much right now" he said, and Merlin saw just how tired Gaius was and the two retired for the night.

( * = * )

Amy felt the feeling first come back to her toes and fingers and eventually spread throughout the rest of her body. After a few minutes she sat up, her head pounding. Looking around she saw a cluttered room, barely lit by a dying fire and the first light peaking through the windows. It was rather cozy. She looked next to her. The Doctor was on one side and Rory on the other. Both looked fine, and were sleeping peacefully. She smiled with relief. She remembered the woman and her glowing eyes. She had to be some sort of alien.

"Excuse me" she heard a deep voice in the corner.

Startled she turned towards it, but only saw an old man with kind eyes, "oh um, hello" she said nervously.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked, sounding rather concerned. She nodded.

"Good, good, you gave us all quite a scare there" he said relief flooding his voice.

"Well, my name is Amy, Amy Pond" she said, a bit of confidence filling her voice.

"Hello Amy, my name is Gaius, I'm the royal physician here, my ward Merlin is upstairs still sleeping" he said. Amy's mind reeled. Merlin? Surely it wasn't THE Merlin, there had to be more than one Merlin out there and she had never read anything about Merlin being a physician's ward. 

"May I ask your companions names?" Gaius wondered.

Pointing to the man on her left she smiled, "This is my husband Rory Pond, and this is our best friend, he- well... we just call him The Doctor".

"Does he practice medicine?" asked Gaius.

"He practices a bit of everything".

"One last question" Gaius said, "you have an accent different from what I've ever heard, and you all seem to be wearing rather strange clothes, may I ask where you're from?"

Amy sighed, this man didn't miss a beat, "we're from, um, London, it's rather far away from here" she answered, hoping he didn't see through her lie, even though it was more of a half truth. Merlin watched from the stairs. The girl had flaming red hair, the likes of which he had never seen before. And their clothes, such strange fabric, but well made and seemingly durable.

She seemed kind, he trusted her almost immediately. Her companions too. But there was something strange about them, every one of them. The man, who was clad in a strange brownish jacket, a red bow tied around his neck, and stretchy pieces of fabric to hold his pants up, seemed rather peculiar. His face, rather young but very handsome, was bent with sorrow, something you don't normally see and one so young. And his eyes, they did not belong on a face so young. They were so wise and old, but hard too. It was as if he had something to hide. Something he wasn't proud of. But of course it wasn't as if you could see something just in a person's eyes.

The other male seemed rather different from the other. Still handsome, but he had a kindness etched onto his face, the same kindness that he saw in a face he loved very dearly, the face of one who wanted to heal another's pain **(catch my drift?)**. He wore a strange, rough, dulled blue fabric as pants and a thin blue cloth for a shirt. Merlin didn't understand why one of the pieces of his clothing was so thin and the other so thick.

The woman was similar to the men. Strange clothes, strange words, strange hair. She was very pretty, but Merlin could tell from the ring on her finger that she was married. She was still rather young, about the same age as Gwen. She spoke with such feeling that Merlin was reminded evermore of Gwen. He face, expression, changed with every word she said. She also spoke rather fast, but she had a lot to say.

Merlin tore his eyes away from the strange visitors and realized that he was late for helping Arthur prepare for the day. Eyes wide, he rushed from the room, yelling a muffled 'goodbye' to Gaius as he ran from the room.

"Sorry I'm late" he panted bursting into Arthur's chambers. Arthur simply rolled his eyes and started on his cold breakfast. He munched thoughtfully for a moment before voicing what was on his mind.

"How are our mystery guests from yesterday?".

"Gaius says they'll be fine, the girl has already woken up" Merlin answered happily.

"Did you catch their names?" Merlin shook his head

"Where they were from?" Again Merlin did not know.

Arthur sighed, "is there anything you _do_ know Merlin?"

"Um... Well... They're three of them" Merlin stuttered, not having an actual answer. Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered something about Merlin being incompetent, before returning to his breakfast. The two ran through their daily routine, before Arthur went off to practice and Merlin went to go interview their guests (Arthur's orders). As soon as he arrived he could hear muttered conversation through the not exactly soundproof door.

"How can you be sure it's not them?" He heard the female answer.

"Because Amy, magic doesn't exist, those characters must have been based off something, and Merlin was never the king's servant!" He heard one of the males whisper back.

"Well... Are you sure?" Said the other male's voice.

"After over 1000 years of time and space I think I would know!" replied the first male.

Merlin thought this a good time to enter his home. He almost laughed at the looks on their faces, like children caught stealing from the kitchen.

"I see you're awake" he said with a wide smile, "my name's Merlin".

"Oh, hello Merlin" said the girl, "I'm Amy Pond, this is my husband Rory, and this is The Doctor" she introduced and Merlin felt a twinge of confusion at the name 'The Doctor'. What sort of strange name of that?

"The Doctor?" asked Merlin, "that's a rather, um, foreign name?".

The Doctor laughed, "That's just a nickname, my name is Lord John Smith of Harway, you can call me John". Merlin was convinced by the "official"

"I see, so Lord Smith, I assume you are all from Harway then?" He asked.

"Actually my mom is from Scotland" said Amy, almost immediately realizing her mistake.

"Where?" asked Merlin confused.

"Oh, um, it's all the way across the world, near Harway, England, and Ireland" answered Rory quickly.

"I've never heard of anyone traveling so far, I didn't even it was possible!" exclaimed Merlin, amazed, "Oh and by the way my name is Merlin, King Arthur's manservant". The Doctor shot his friends a look, 'I told you so'.

"Well would you three like to go meet Arthur? He's been rather excited to meet you" said Merlin, busying himself by tidying up the front room. Amy nodded exitedly and Merlin smiled.

"I was wondering" he began, "if you're from all the way on the other side of the world, then how do you know who the King is?". He watched each one of them go pale for a moment before Lord Smith regained his composure.

"You see, the King is famous, on every corner of the earth" he said a false smile adorning his face, this man didn't miss a beat.

"Well just don't tell him that or his head will get even bigger" Merlin said laughing, and Amy swore she could hear him mutter 'clotpole" rather affectionately under his breath. As soon as Merlin his finished sweeping and all small talk had ceased, the four went down to the courtyard, and watched the King finish his daily training.

"He is quite good with that sword" said Rory, watching Arthur, "What is it's name?".

"Oh! Ex- I mean that is just a training sword, it doesn't really have a name" stuttered Merlin trying to cover up his slip up. Amy shot the Doctor a look. She knew there was something more to this, but he refused to admit it. The four were so busy talking, as they had taken quite the liking to Merlin. that they barely noticed when Arthur walked up to them.

"Hello there, I'm glad to see you're all okay" he said smiling. As the three time travelers made an attempt to bow, the king waved his hand in a gesture for them to stop.

"There is no need for formalities, you are our honored guests" he said with a smile, "I'm King Arthur"

"My name is Lord John Smith, this is Lady Amy Pond and her husband Rory" the Doctor introduced.

Arthur smiled at his guests, but internally raised an eyebrow. He did not trust these people and their strange ways... yet.

**Well there you have it! Chapter 2. I know I know I need to make them longer, but they will be a little later in the series. See you guys next Sunday! **


	3. Chapter 3, Merlin Discovers a Secret

**Chapter 3**

**Well here's chapter 3 you guys. I'm really glad you guys like this story so far, it's really fun to write and I hope you all love this as much as I do!**

**Thank you for all the positive feeback and I love you all!**

Merlin tidied the king's room as he waited for him to return from a meeting in the throne room. He smiled a bit, it seemed as if even Uthur's strongest followers seemed to convert to Arthur's contrasting ways. He was a kinder king than his father, merciful and open to his subjects. He was convinced that even a few years ago things may have gone quite differently. Arthur had grown into a different man, more respectful to everyone, even his enemies. He was so proud of him.

Then Arthur threw a shoe at his head.

"Merlin, I have been trying to get your attention for three minutes!" he yelled, exasperated. Well there goes the pride and respect.

"Yes _Sire_" Merlin asked, with false respect towards his friend.

"I need to know something...and I want to you to keep it a secret between us" said Arthur, almost embarrassed.

Any hint of joking between the two was gone and Arthur had captured Merlin's full attention. "Yes, sire, anything"

Arthur sighed, "you continue to amaze me Merlin. It's our new guests...". Merlin walked across the room and sat at the end of Arthur's lavish bed, cross legged, silently urging him to go on.

"I don't trust them, but I don't see them as any threat either" Arthur finished, "did Gauis discover anything strange while he was examining him?" Merlin thought and for a moment. They had discovered a great many strange things about their new visitors, but none of them had been thought a real threat. Well actually, most of them Merlin hadn't really understood what had happened. But the Doctor himself, it didn't seem he wanted to hurt anybody.

"No, I don't trust them much either, but I thought it was because they were something different, unknown, something we didn't understand" he answered, mentally adding 'like magic'.

"I guess you're right" Arthur said wearily. He smiled a bit and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Thank you for being so loyal to me" he said quietly.

Just then Guinevere walked in, she felt a small smile play at her lips as she saw the two men on her husband's bed.

"I...I'll be leaving now" muttered Merlin, scurrying out of the room.

"Having a little boy time?" she asked with a small giggle.

"I...no!" Arthur stuttered embarrassed. Guinevere sighed and placed herself on the bed next to Arthur.

"As much as you hate to admit it, Merlin is your friend, and he trusts you Arthur, I know, even if you won't say it you trust him too"

Arthur sighed and lowered his head, "I do trust him, as useless as he is, but ever since the incident with the great dragon, I've felt he's been hiding something".

"I'm sure, if he is, whatever it is, he's not telling you for a reason"

"I hope so"

"Are you sure magic doesn't exist?" Amy bugged the Doctor, yet again.

"Yes, Amy, as I said a few days ago, in 1000 years of time and space I think I would know" he answered, rolling his eyes. Amy stuck her tongue out at him and the two started giggling uncontrollably. Rory just smiled affectionately at his wife and their best friend. They were all so happy together.

"Hello!" called Merlin happily from across the training grounds.

Amy waved back happily, and the Doctor saluted him.

Merlin smiled, "how are you liking Camelot so far?"

"It's amazing!" squealed Amy.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it here" he said, "but may I ask Lord Smith a question?"

The Doctor nodded and the two walked towards an alley between some buildings.

"I'm sorry for asking such a personal question, but I need to know, I need to protect Arthur" Merlin started.

"You're very loyal to the king, aren't you?" asked the Doctor with a smile.

"I would give my life up for him in a second" Merlin said, with a sort of guilty pride.

"That is nothing to be guilty of! My friend, Rory, he waited for... well that's not important, but he earned the nickname of the boy who waited, he would give anything for Amy" the Doctor said with a fatherly sort of smile.

"But I need to know Arthur is safe" said Merlin, "I need to know that you won't hurt him". The Doctor stayed silent, waiting for Merlin to ask his question, silently willing him to question him.

"Why...why were you glowing? Why do you have two hearts? Why do you look at Arthur and I as if you already know us, better than we do?" Merlin asked desperately. He did not distrust the Doctor, but he needed answers, for once he needed to get a straight answer.

"Merlin, I want you to try to understand something. It may go over your head, but at least try". Merlin nodded.

"Have you ever wondered what stars are?" he asked, almost taking Merlin by surprise, not that much could surprise him anymore.

"I-I admit, it really has never crossed my mind, I have always been too worried about what happens in Camelot to worry about anything else" Merlin admitted.

"Well you see, we live on one of a million planets, orbiting a star, a large ball of gas, your sun is a star..." he trailed off seeing the completely lost look on Merlin's face.

He sighed, "have you ever looked at the ocean and wondered what lies beyond it?" he tried again. This time he could see something click in Merlin's eyes.

"Every time, Uther, Arthur's father had always told him there was nothing there, just water, but I've always thought different"

"Think of the stars, each one as it's own ocean, a new world with it's own mysteries and an entirely new species"

"It's got to be huge" Merlin said in awe.

"It is, you see I'm not a human, I am a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, and I am the last of my kind"

Merlin felt a small pang of empathy for the doctor, sometimes it felt as if he was the only good man with magic left in the world, the only one that hadn't let his hatred consume him.

"But you look just like a human" Merlin said, actually quite interested in this whole concept of space.

"No, you look like a Timelord, we came first" said the Doctor with a small nostalgic smile, "you know that was one of the first things Amy said to me, you remind me of her"

"Thank you" Merlin said with a smile, "but all I want to do is protect Arthur, when I first met him he was the biggest prat I've ever seen, but he's grown to be an amazing king who cares more about his people than he does himself, all I want to do is help him be great in every way I can"

"We should probably return to the others before they get suspicious" said the doctor, leaving a few of his secrets kept. Merlin nodded and the two headed back, a large tension was lifted off Merlin's shoulders.

**Well there we go! No cliff hanger, just because I'm just so nice. Haha I love writing, I feel like god or something. I won't be too evil, but the story will start to get a little bit darker after this chapter. I'm sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4, Something takes a turn

**Chapter 4**

**So here's chapter 4. I'm so sorry but the story is getting a lot darker. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me friends. Yes you are all my friends, you have no choice. **

He was happy. After years of worrying about his father, no one else, he was finally happy. Arthur had become ten times the king that he thought he would ever be. He was so proud of everyone he knew. Gwen was a wonderful queen, so much more than he had ever hoped. His knights were loyal, they were fair, they were all he could have ever hoped for. The one that surprised him the most was Merlin. His lowly servant boy, an idiot, and a horrible servant.

His best friend, closest advisor, his brother. When his father had first decided that Merlin was to be his new manservant, he was just annoyed. All he knew was that Merlin was very brave and seemed very stupid. After all these years, he had grown to love Merlin. In a brotherly way of course. But he had also learned that there was so much more to Merlin. A seemingly incompetent boy who had moments where he was wiser than the anyone Arthur had ever met before. Of course there were also moments where Arthur wanted nothing but to throw his shoe at Merlin.

"Sire, Lord Smith wishes to speak with you" said a nervous servant. Arthur motioned for the servant to let him enter. He entered and the lord bowed respectfully.

"You may speak" Arthur said politely, only following the stupid formalities because of the guards and servants adorning the room.

"I would like to congratulate you on your choice of servant" he said with a small bow, "he is the most loyal man I have ever met".

Arthur laughed, "he can also be one of the stupidest servants anyones ever met".

"Oh I don't know about that" muttered the Doctor, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing" said the Doctor with a goofy smile.

"Is that all?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! That would be it!" he said happily, exiting the room.

"What a strange man" Arthur muttered, laughing quietly.

Amy and Merlin walked through the forest laughing joyfully.

"So you, Rory and the Doctor, you all just travel throughout time and space and have adventures?" he asked, a very Merlin like smile adorning his face.

"Yup, although it's a lot more dangerous than it sounds, but I wouldn't give it up for the world" she replied.

"It sounds amazing" Merlin said wistfully.

"It is" she answered.

The two continued to laugh and walk and get to know each other before they came to a clearing. Merlin held up a hand to stop Amy, he gave her a worried look and snuck up behind a tree motioning her to follow. They stopped and he peaked out from behind their hiding space.

"I feel strong magic coming directly from Camelot" said a female voice. Merlin immediately recognized it.

Morgana.

"B-be quiet" Merlin stammered to Amy. How would they get out of this? He really wasn't too terrified to show Amy he had magic, he trusted she would keep his secret. But Morgana didn't know, she couldn't know.

"That's the woman that blasted us all off the road!" Amy whispered.

"I guessed" Merlin said darkly, "she tends to show up when bad things happen"

"Groz! The stupid girl is in Camelot! Maybe my idiot of a brother will manage to kill his only hope before we can get to her" she said, cackling.

"As long as the brat dies" they heard Groz mutter unhappily.

"We need to find the girl before they can!" Amy whispered urgently.

"I-I know" Merlin whispered back. The two of them turned away, their intentions to head out to Camelot and warn Arthur.

"Wait" said a deep voice, that could only be Groz. They could not hear what he whispered to Morgana, but she stayed silent too. Amy shrugged and the two were about to turn and run when they felt an immense pain in their minds and their vision forced into blackness.

Amy opened her eyes, her mind slowly starting to function again. She felt a pang of fear, where was she? She attempted to sit up, only to feel a piercing pain in her wrists. They were shackled to the wall. She looked across the room and saw Merlin chained to the wall, looking at her in terror. She felt her head throb and she winced at the pain. She hadn't had a migraine like this in a very long time. There were muffled voices outside and the jingle of keys was heard and the door swung open, reveiling a rather insane looking Morgana.

"Well! You two just can't keep your damn heads out of my business!" she exclaimed happily, the anger blazing in her eyes contradicting her happy smile, "but you see, I have a new trick up my sleeve, one that you can't ever escape!"

Merlin felt his face grow pale. What new trick? What did this psychotic witch have in store for them?

"I am not psychotic or a witch, Merlin" she said suddenly.

Merlin felt his eyes grow wide, "h-how...?" he wondered out loud, and he felt fear spring from the pit of his stomach from her smile.

"I told you _Mer_lin, that's what Arthur calls you isn't it?" she asked rolling her eyes and Merlin felt anger boil. How dare she say his name like that? How dare she talk about Arthur that way?

"You shut your mouth" Merlin spat. Morgana knelt in front of him and leaned in until her face was inches away from Merlin's.

"Simple serving boy" she muttered stroking his face. Merlin attempted to tear his head away, but she grabbed his chin and held tight. Merlin glanced over to Amy and saw fear and horror on her face. He knew it was echoed on his own.

"Why do you stay so loyal to the king, he doesn't want you, he could easily find a better servant" she muttered, "so why".

"Because we're friends, best friends, brothers even!" Merlin yelled back, "he trusts me and I trust him".

Morgana cocked her head, "so pure Merlin, so perfect". She felt a small pang at her act, she didn't want this, not anymore. She just wanted her family back again.

"You love Arthur, but he doesn't love you back, how tragic" she said, and Merlin frowned. It sounded forced, sad almost. He gave her a confused look, a saw a small crack through her facade. But just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Arthur is my friend, as I am his, nothing you can do will stop that" he said calmly. Morgana glared evilly.

"But you still don't know my trick Merlin" she said, smirking. Merlin felt a small crack of fear on his face.

"Would you like me to show you?" she snarled and Merlin shook his head vigorously. This action just made Morgana cackle. "Why not my dear Merlin? Are you afraid?". Merlin glared in return, as that he was also able to do at the moment. Morgana could not know of his magic, it would cause many... inconveniences.

"Why don't I try it on your little friend over here?" she asked, smiling.

"You leave her alone!" Merlin yelled, seeing Amy's shock out of the corner of his eyes.

Morgana smiled at this, "I guess we'll just have to use you then".

**Dun dun dun dunnnn. What will happen next? Well you have to wait another… until Sunday to find out. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but guess what? My birthday is tomorrow! Can that be my excuse?**


	5. Chapter 5 Morgana makes the wrong choice

**Chapter 5**

**Hello friends! So just as a little disclaimer for this chapter, I do not ship Mergana, I am a strong Merthur fan. Sorry that was weird it's just that there's some one sided Mergana in this chapter. Yeah yeah OMG SPOILERS. Shut up. I'm sorry It's late **

Arthur paced his chambers. Merlin was missing and so was Amy, Lord Smith's companion. He was worried. Their horses had been found in the forest, not too far from Camelot. They had been missing for almost three days and honestly Lord Smith and the man Rory were much more worried than he was. He knew that Merlin was strangely lucky, but he wasn't so sure this time. The two of them hadn't been apart for this long in... who knows how long. He missed Merlin, felt lost without him. He missed the stupid jokes the boy made, the times when he became strangely wise and helpful. He heard his door creak open, and he whirled around to find a disheveled Rory standing there. His eyes seemed red rimmed from crying and his clothes were rumpled and dirty. 

"H-has there been any sign of them?" he asked tiredly. Arthur shook his head sadly and watched the poor man sink against the door frame. Rory had lost his wife, and Arthur could sympathize, after sending Gwen away.

"I'm sure we'll find them" Arthur said, giving the man a reassuring smile. But this was a lie. Arthur had no idea whether they would find Merlin and Amy, or even who took them. It took all his willpower not to just form a shell and hide in it. Just like when he was losing his father. He really had no idea he was so close to Merlin, who was just a servant for gods sake. But he was his closest friend. Even if he wasn't exactly proud of that sometimes.

They had to find Merlin. He _would _find Merlin.

Amy sat in their cell. Morgana had finally left, leaving just her and Merlin alone.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. She couldn't see Merlin through the darkness, but she knew he was there.

"She's done worse" came the reply a few seconds later. He sounded bitter, understandably so.

"We're gonna get out of here" Amy tried, "The Doct- I mean John. He'll save us" she said, reassuringly.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Merlin asked.

"Because he's clever and he's never abandoned me, he's my best friend and I know he'll find us" she stated proudly. Merlin smiled, although he knew Amy could not see him, he believed her. If the doctor and Arthur were working together to find them, they wouldn't be here long.

"I...I just want to know this 'secret' that she has planned for us" Merlin said, voicing his worries. Amy nodded, but stayed silent. She didn't want Merlin to hear her voice shake. Both their heads turned when they heard to door creak open.

"You want to know what I have in store for you don't you?" asked Morgana, standing in the doorway. Merlin narrowed his eyes, what was this witch going to do to them? He felt his stomach drop for a moment, a difference that made his very soul shutter. The golden eyes, the magical insignia for the power in birth. They were silver. Merlin felt his eyes widen and his face pale.

"W-what have you done Morgana?" he asked in horror.

"I have found a way!" she shrieked, "a way to finally dethrone Arthur! Your good luck has finally run dry, Merlin".

He shook his head, this was impossible. Morgana had gained a new power, but she hadn't surpassed him... had she? No, no that was impossible. There was no way she would, no _could _surpass him. It goes against everything anyone had ever said to him.

Morgana leaned in so close to Merlin that their noses were almost touching, "would you like me to show you Merlin?" she whispered. Merlin's eyes darted over to the corner where Amy sat terrified, he tried to calm her with only his eyes, but found that fear was over taking him.

"I have found a way to stop any chance you ever have of ever stopping me again, and I can find out how you were able to stop me in the first place" Morgana murmured into his ear, "I'll show you on your little friend over here" she said prancing over to Amy, who sat terrified in the corner.

"Morgana please!" Merlin yelled, in a desperate attempt to stop her, but to no avail. Morgana sat beside Amy and placed her hands on either side of Amy's face. She grinned happily and her eyes began to glow silver, illuminating the entire room. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and moved his face away. He opened his eyes once the glowing had faded he opened his eyes, only to find Amy looking violated and tears were gathering in her eyes. She shook them away and began to glare at Morgana.

"Oh the adventures you've had Amelia Pond! The girl who waited, the timelord's best friend" she squealed like a small child, "even time travel, that's something I can't even accomplish".

"You- you looked into my mind!" Amy snarled.

"Yes, but only barely. Your thoughts and memories hold no interest to me" she said, a wide smile adorning her face, "I only care about our little friend Merlin's mind". It was right then when the pieces clicked into place in Merlin's mind. She would find out everything.

Morgana placed her hand under Merlin's chin, "Get away from me" he snarled, attempting to turn his head away, but Morgana simply gripped his chin and moved her face closer.

"You want me to move away Merlin?" she asked, her breath ghosting his face. He nodded and averted his eyes from Morgana's face.

"No" she whispered and crashed her lips into his. Merlin's eyes grew wide and he tried to move away, but she dug her nails into his chin.

"Not so fast Merlin" she said, smiling. Merlin was rather scared and confused now, he had no idea what was going on.

"Well... now it's your turn Merlin" she giggled her eyes flashing silver.

Arthur sat on his bed, looking out the window overlooking Camelot. He jumped and shot around when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter" he said, waiting for someone to enter.

"Sir" said a guard with a slight bow, "a unknown girl is here to see you". Arthur nodded and followed the guard down the hall to the throne room. Arthur entered, only to find a small girl with pure white hair waiting in the middle of the room.

"Please, my king I know..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" asked Arthur, one eyebrow raised.

"I...I know where your friends are w-we must get them back.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuh. I'm evil, I know. I'm sorry I'm late, but ya know it's break so whateves. **


	6. Chapter 6, Arthur Learns of a Child

**Chapter 6**

**Hello ducklings! I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, but I've had ski training every day over break so I was really tired last night. I am really sorry in advance if the next chapter is late because of New Years. Have fun reading!**

Arthur felt his eyes widen and had to resist the urge to grab the young girl by the shoulders, "where are they? Tell me!" he shouted desperately. The girl seemed terrified and backed away from him. Arthur took a deep breath and kneeled down to the girl's eye level.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to get my friends back. You said you knew where they were?" he tried again, kinder and softer this time.

"T-the Lady Morgana has them in captivity, s-she wanted to take information from the man with the big ears, but his friend with the fire hair was taken too" she said quietly, her hands clasped over her chest. Arthur suddenly remembered what Merlin and him had overheard. about Morgana searching for a young girl.

"How do you know all this?" Arthur asked, his brain still trying to process the extent of the child's information. She simply shook her head, eyes shut tight. Arthur decided at that moment that Merlin's life was more important that her source.

"I will prepare my men, please lead us to them" he stated, standing up and gesturing the guard in to corner to fetch the knights of the round table. Only minutes later, Eylan, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon appeared in the throne room, all looking rather hope and exited. Merlin was their friend too and they wanted him back almost as much as Arthur did.

"Gather your things men! We are going to go find Merlin and the Lady Amy!" Arthur yells happily. All the men throwing their fists in the air happily.

"Sire?" murmured a voice from the corner. Arthur turned his head and saw the young girl pointing to the door again and there stood Lord Rory a sword at his side.

"If you are searching for my wife, I am coming with you" he stated, a hard look in his eyes.

Leon opened his mouth to reject the man but Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him, "You are welcome to join us my friend, but do you have any skill with weapons?"

Rory drew the sword at his side, "I've had longer to practice than you would ever believe sire". Arthur nodded and Rory took his place beside the rest of the knights. They accepted him without question.

"Let us leave, child you are with me" he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Arthur stood and his companions followed suit. He prayed silently that this child was right, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Merlin again. Once they reached the stables, he knelt next to the girl and looked into her youthful face.

"May I ask your name child?" I wondered. She looked rather shy but nodded.

"My name is Isabella, my lord" she answered quietly, avoiding eye contact. It was only then that Arthur noticed how beautiful she truly was. She had a slender, yet strong figure, and her hair seemed to reflect light brighter than it's was normally. She had elvin featured and her eyes shone an almost false green. Never in all his days had he seen eyes so beautiful. She blushed a bit under his intense gaze and Arthur stood, brushing off his knees.

"May I ask Isabella, how did you come by this information?" Arthur wondered, watching a wave of fear pass over her face.

"I...I can not tell you my lord" she repeated. Arthur simply shook his head and helped her mount the chesnut horse waiting for her. Arthur seemed almost astonished when the horse let her mount it easily. This was Merlin's horse who seemed to only accept him. He marveled at her before tearing his eyes away and mounting his own horse.

"Ride behind me men!" He yelled and drove his horse forward, **(okay okay I'm sorry but I don't ride horses and I just make that freaking horse sound like a weird ass car and I just burst out laughing. I'm so sorry) **his men right on his tail. They traveled in silence for almost ten minutes before Isabella spoke.

"Turn into the forest here" she said quietly to Arthur, her small hand pointing to a large clearing off to their right.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, "are you sure?"

Isabella nodded and her horse turned towards the clearing. From what Arthur saw she made no movement, which raised many questions in his mind. This child acted almost like a druid, wary of Camelot, but wanting to help. But there were many more ways that she reminded him of almost royalty. The way she held herself, it was too strong, too mature for a seven year old child. The way she rode was practiced and elegant. She almost reminded him of Morgana when she was young and new. So carefree and happy. He shook his head. It would not help to think of her like that.

It would only make it harder for him to kill her.

Merlin felt his body slump after another session with Morgana. Amy gave him a pitiful look from across the room. He was so tired. Too tired to focus on anything but breathing. He had held her off for days. Every time she tried to access his mind he quickly created a wall to stop her from entering. So far she had only been able to see simple memories that he honestly didn't mind sharing with her. Joking with Arthur, climbing trees with Will, eating dinner with his mother and telling her about his day. All things that put a small flame of hope in his stomach instead of breaking him as she wanted.

"I...I'm f-fine Amy" he whispered into the silence of their room, unable to lift his head to watch her expression.

"Merlin just hold out a little longer, please" Amy said desperately. She pulled against her restraints, wanting to help her friend, but only succeed irritating her already raw wrists.

"J-just try to...g-get some s-sleep" he stammered, so exhausted that he was almost unable to make coherent sentences. Just then the door creaked open and Morgana stood in the door frame, smiling.

"Are you tired Merlin?" she asked smiling, Merlin stayed silent his head hanging loosely in near defeat.

"Are you ready to break Merlin?" she tried again, grabbing Merin by his hair and forcing him to look at her. He stayed silent, but glared at her the best he could.

She smiled and placed her hands on either side of Merlin's angular face. Focusing, her eyes flashed a dull silver and she delved into his mind once again. The outskirts of which were rather familiar to her by now. Soon she ran into his wall once again. She was the only non-magic being she had ever met who had the ability to do this. But the wall was crumbling and she would break through, soon.

Very soon.

**Dun dun dun dunnnnn. Okay so that's it! Please comment and follow!**

**I'll see you next Sunday ducklings!**


End file.
